Namida no Mouku
Namida no Mouku (泪のムコウ, "Past the Tears") is the second single of by Stereopony, released on February 11, 2009. The song serves as the second opening for the Second Season of Mobile Suit Gundam 00 (episodes 14-25). It debuted at number 2 in the Oricon singles sales chart. Gundam 00 Edition, which is a limited-time issue only available until the end of March 2009, includes Allelujah Haptism data card and a bonus track ("Namida no Mukou ~Opening Edition~") and comes housed in a deluxe digipak case. First press of the Regular Edition comes with Allelujah Haptism data card and a wide-cap sticker Track listing ;Gundam 00 Edition #Namida no Mukou (泪のムコウ?, "Pass the Tears") #Stereopony no Tabi wa Tsuzuku (ステレオポニーの旅は続く?, "Stereopony's Journey Continues") #Hitohira no Hanabira ~AIMI Acoustic Version~ (ヒトヒラのハナビラ?, "Petal Pieces") #Namida no Mukou ~Opening Edition~ #Namida no Mukou ~Instrumental~ Video Note: mirrored ekU5j1EYFfU Lyrics Japanese Rōmaji Dareka wo kanashimasete made warae nakute mo Sou itte kanojo wa utsumuitetanda Yoru ni naita Tsumetaku hari tsuite kogoeteiru Furi tsuzuku genjitsu ni kasanadonai Ikite yuku koto ga tatakai nante Sonna riyuu dake de toji komerareta My Heart My Story Namida no MUKOU ga mieru no kagayaiteiru Itsuka deaeru bokura no tame ni yoake wo matteiru Dareka wo kanashimasete made warae nakute mo Sou itte kanojo wa utsumuitetanda Your Story Tsuki akari nureta mama suwari konda Ame no machi ni akari ga tomoru mitai ni Ikite yukeba ii tada sore dake de Donna riyuu datte kamawanai kara My Heart My Story Namida no MUKOU ga mieru no kagayaiteiru Chiisana mado ni wa ano koro mitai ni aoi sora ga utsuru Ah ah tori no youni tobe wa shinai kedo Muri ni warau kotonai yo sono mama de iinda yo shinji tsuzukete yuku dake Namida no MUKOU ga mieru no kagayaiteiru Yami wo kugureba ano sora wa kitto nanairo ni kawaru Dare ka wo kanashimaseta toki kanjiru itami Wasurenai youni sotto me wo tojite Naita English Translation Even if until someone's sad, You can't laugh; Saying so, she Looked down At night, She cried. Sticking coldly And freezing onto me I don't have an umbrella For the reality that continues to fall Living Is a war With only such a reason They were shut in My Heart My Story I can see past the tears, And it's shining Someday to meet For our sake I wait for daybreak Even if you can't laugh Until you make someone sad Saying so, she Looked down Your Story I stayed in wet moonlight, And sit down in it. As if in this rainy town, I was lighting lamps. I should be able to live, With just that alone. Because I don't care About what the reason is. My Heart My Story I can see past the tears, And it's shining In the little window Like from that time The blue sky is reflected ah ah, I won't fly Like a bird, but- I won't make myself laugh, It's fine like that I'll just keep on believing I can see past the tears, And it's shining If I pass through darkness, The sky will certainly Turn rainbow-colored So that I don't forget What pain I felt, When I made someone sad I closed my eyes quietly, And cried Characters The characters in the second opening theme animation, in order of appearance, are: #Marina Ismail #Feldt Grace #Louise Halevy #Anew Returner #Lockon Stratos (Lyle Dylandy) #Allelujah Haptism #Tieria Erde #Saji Crossroad #Setsuna F. Seiei #Soma Peries #Sergei Smirnov #Regene Regetta #Ribbons Almark #Hiling Care #Revive Revival #Devine Nova #Bring Stabity #Ali al-Saachez #Mister Bushido Mobile Units Mobile Units in the second opening theme animation, in order of appearance, are: #GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser #GN-006 Cherudim Gundam #GN-007 Arios Gundam #GN-008 Seravee Gundam #GNMA-0001V Regnant #GNW-20000 Arche Gundam #GNR-101A GN Archer #GNX-704T Ahead #GNZ-005 Garazzo #GNZ-003 Gadessa #GNX-U02X Masurao Category:Music